So Alive
by RainbowSnix
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce is a girl who has superpowers and Santana Lopez lives next door to her. When Brittany saves Santana's life they fall in love. Will Brittany's powers be the thing the brings them together or tears them appart? One Shot Brittana!


My name is Brittany S. Pierce. That is the name I was given when I was created, 16 years ago.

17 years ago my parents were told they could not have children. My mother, being a doctor, and my father, being a scientist, decided they still wanted a child so they grew one in a lab. Most people in their situation would have tried adoption or surrogacy but my parents were a bit different. I'm not sure how the whole process worked exactly but almost a year later they had me.

I was just like any other new born baby. I had ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, a mouth and a nose. It wasn't until I was six that I realised I wasn't like the other boys and girls in my class at school. I could move things with my mind and shoot fire from my fingers, I could lift things twice my weight with no struggle and if I fell and scraped my knee the wound would heal in a matter of seconds. My parents were thrilled that they had genetically engineered a child with superpowers but we kept it a secret from the rest of the world. That meant that I couldn't use my super intelligence to get good test scores or use my super speed to win the races at sports day.

When I was eight both of my parents died in a fire that I caused. It wasn't on purpose but it was my fault. It happened when my parents decided to tell me the story of my creation. I was angry and upset and I couldn't control my emotions. My hands started to glow red and my whole body started to feel hot. I could feel sparks of electricity radiating off of my skin and all of a sudden I exploded into a big ball of fire, setting fire to everything within a half mile radius. If our house wasn't on a private piece of land outside of the city we were from, more people would have lost their lives. The police said the fire was caused by a chemical reaction that went wrong in my dad's home laboratory. My Aunt and Uncle were the only other people who knew about my creation and my powers. They told the police I was with them when the fire happened.

Since then I lived with my Aunt Linda and Uncle James. They may not be my real aunt and uncle but they were my parents best friends and they took me in when I had nowhere to go.

* * *

Being super human in high school, it was hard not to use my powers on anyone. The teachers were mean, the other kids were meaner and the cafeteria food was disgusting. I didn't have any friends before this school year started. I only have one friend now. Santana moved in next door to me before the summer started with her mum and brother. I was on my way to the shop to get some milk for my Aunt and Santana was unpacking boxes from a moving van. She was trying to lift two boxes at once and looked like she was going to drop them. I continued to walk when she shouted over to me.

"Hey Blondie, could you give me hand?" She yelled. I wanted to continue walking and just ignore her but she had a pleading look on her face that I couldn't ignore.

Hesitantly I walked over and took both boxes from her. I helped her with the rest of the boxes and we didn't speak the whole time. When I saw there was no boxes left in the van I was about to leave when she finally spoke.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Brittany," I smiled politely and she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Santana," she said with a smirk and walked away into her house.

I couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the day. The way her long, dark hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders and how her breathtaking brown eyes twinkled in the sun, was all I could think about. We spoke again a few days later and I completely fell in love with her. I had had crushes on girls before but nothing compared to what I felt for her. Every time I we hung out I would smile for days after. Every time our hands brushed when we were walking to school my heart would flutter and I'd get butterfly's. I tried telling her about my powers. I trusted her with my biggest secret but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

* * *

The first time I used my powers to fight crime was the day before school started back after summer. It was late and dark. It was some time past midnight and I was on my way home from a late night jog around the park. I decided to fly home since it started to rain and I didn't want to get soaked. I heard a crash followed by a scream and decided to investigate. Hovering over the edge of a building I watched as two men were attempting to mug someone in the dark alley. I was afraid to interject but when I saw the that the girl who was being attacked was also the girl I was in love with I had to do something. I pulled up my hood so that they couldn't see my face and I flew to the ground as fast as I could. I grabbed one man and threw him at the other one. I turned to see if Santana was hurt and my hood fell down revealing my identity.

"Brittany?" Her eyes widened in shock and then something else fell over her features as she looked past me. I turned to see what the problem was and just as I did a knife was stuck into my neck and the two men ran away.

I pulled the blade out of my neck and Santana watched with wide eyes as the wound healed it's self.

"H-How?" She stuttered.

"It's a long story," I told her. I picked her up in my arms, launched the two of us into the air and flew home.

* * *

We sat in the tree house in my back yard in silence for a while. We didn't want to talk inside in case we woke someone up but neither of us knew what to say. Santana sat with a look on her face that told me she was thinking. I took the plunge and spoke first.

"Tonight was eventful," It was all I could think of to say.

"You lied to me," Santana said. She was emotionless. She just looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. She was trying not to look at me and I understood why.

"I didn't lie. I just… didn't know what to tell you. Was I supposed to just come out with it one day and be like 'hey Santana, I have superpowers,'? How would you have felt if I did that?" I asked.

"You have superpowers," She said back not answering my question. She looked up from her hands in her lap and looked me in the eyes.

"I do, yeah."

"I-I don't understand… How? How is that even possible?" She asked.

"It's complicated and hard to explain." And so I told her everything. It took a while and she didn't really understand the part about me not being fully human but she seemed to get it in the end up.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Santana said softly. She took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes. "You didn't have to keep it from me y'know? I wouldn't have told anyone and I wont tell anyone."

"I know, its just…" I don't know how to put it without making myself look like a complete ass. I didn't want to scare her away but I couldn't keep it in anymore. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. "I like you," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," She said with a smile. "I like you too. Why else would I hang out with you."

"No. I like, like you. I-I think I'm in love with you," I said so softly that she can hardly hear me.

We sat in deafening silence again. I wanted her to talk to me. Tell me what she thought.

"Please say something, Santana. I understand if you don't fell the same or your not-"

And then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed me. Her soft, pink lips were on mine. I almost forgot to kiss back until I felt her swipe her tongue over my lips asking for access which I quickly granted. It felt amazing, like our mouths fit together perfectly. Eventually I was finding it hard to breath and I pulled back for air.

"Wow," I whispered and Santana giggled.

"Yeah 'wow'," She said with a smirk.

"So you… You like me too?" I asked. Santana let out a breathy laugh and then she looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I've liked you since you took both of those boxes with one hand," She said with a timid smile playing on her lips. "And I fell in love you tonight when you saved my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"So what does this mean? Like for us?" I asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Santana asked with a smirk.

I swallowed thickly and wished I was as forward as her. "Well I want… I was kinda hoping that maybe we could… I was hoping you would be my girlfriend," I was nervously playing with my fingers, waiting for an answer when I heard her laugh again.

"Ok," Santana smiled.

"Ok? You'll be my girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've been waiting forever for you to ask me," Santana said. She scooted closer to me and put her arms around me neck. "Now shut up and kiss me you dork."

So I did. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I felt amazing and magical and for the first time in years I felt at home.

We stayed up late talking and kissing and we were so tired in the morning that we were late for the first day of school.

* * *

Having a knife stuck in my neck was a scary experience and I actually thought I could have died. But I didn't. I soon realised that I couldn't die. When I decided to test my theory I jumped off of tall buildings, ran into burning buildings and even tried stabbing myself in the heart. It hurt a lot but I recovered from the pain quickly and it seemed like nothing ever happened.

Crime fighting had became a regular thing for me. I flew around the city late at night and stopped people from getting hurt. I considered getting a costume and making up a cool super hero nickname but I never really liked Superman or Spiderman so I decided against it.

One night Santana and I were on our way home from the movies. I offered to fly us home but Santana was still a bit spooked out from the first time I flew with her. She wouldn't admit it but I knew she was scared of heights because when we went to the fair she wouldn't go on the feris wheel with me. A man was following us as we walked home. I didn't say anything to Santana because I didn't want to scare her.

The man approached us and pulled out a gun. "Give me your purse," He said to Santana. She was about to give it to him when I stepped in front of her and took the purse from her hand.

"No way," I told the man calmly.

"Britt, just let him have it," Santana begged.

"Listen to your little friend blondie and let me have the purse," The man sneered. I reluctantly handed him the purse and then he pushed me out of the way and grabbed Santana's shirt. "Now give me the earrings."

I saw him touch Santana and leapt to my feet. "Don't fucking touch my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"What are you going to do about you little dyke?" He laughed and let go of her shirt. "The earrings?"

"I can't give you them," Santana said shakily. I looked over at her earrings and I was why. She was wearing the earrings I gave her, the earrings that were my moms.

"Just give me them or your gonna regret it!" The man shouted.

"Just leave her alone or your gonna regret it!" I shouted at him. He turned around and pointed his gun at me.

"Get out of here kid or your going to get hurt," He said with an sly smile.

I ignored him and kicked the gun out of his hand. I pushed him to the ground and I kicked the gun out of his reach before kicking him in the stomach to make sure he didn't get back up. I turned to Santana to make sure she was ok.

"Hey, we should get out of here," I told her.

"Yeah," She said back. She took my hand and turned to look at the man on the ground. "Will he be ok?" She asked.

The man stayed laying on the ground with his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't dead but it didn't look like he was breathing.

"Yeah lets just get home," I turned to check on the man he was standing up, gun in hand and a smirk on his face.

"I gave you a chance," he said. He pulled the trigger and ran away.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I could have moved out of the way of the bullet but I was too scared to move. I heard Santana shouting something but it sounded distant. The bullet hurdled towards me and hit me in the middle of the chest. I didn't know if it would be like any of my other near death experiences and that I couldn't die. I had never tried shooting myself. My body went still and as I fell to the ground my eyes fluttered shut and I was surrounded by darkness.

"Britt? Britt, wake up. Wake up baby please," I heard Santana cry. I could hear her perfectly fine. I didn't know if I was dead or alive.

"Brittany don't die," I heard her say. She sounded so small and vulnerable. I had never heard Santana sound so helpless. I felt her arms wrap around me as she cradled in her lap. "Please just open your eyes baby. I need you. I love you please!" She cried.

I felt something cold drip onto my cheek and I knew exactly what it was. It was her tears. She leant down and placed her lips onto mine. As her lips moved against mine I saw a light coming towards me. I opened my eyes and I was alive. I let my lips move against Santana's and when they did she gasped and pulled back.

"Your alive," She said and let out another sob.

"I'm alive," I said in disbelief.

Santana launched herself forward and kissed me again. I had never been so glad to be alive.


End file.
